


habits

by bunshima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Morning After, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10373580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshima/pseuds/bunshima
Summary: a small thing forushihina prompts!!!disclaimer: short and sweet (dumb??? idk doesnt feel good but i hope yall like it anyway), no proof reading we die like men





	

**Author's Note:**

> a small thing for [ushihina prompts!!!](https://ushihinaprompts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> disclaimer: short and sweet (dumb??? idk doesnt feel good but i hope yall like it anyway), no proof reading we die like men

Art is one of Wakatoshi Ushijima’s lesser known passions. 

 

He only really dedicated more of his time to sketching in college, as an art major, and though he never really liked painting, it started to grow on him, too. Animals, scenery and architecture were his preferences when it comes to sketching, until recently. He may have gotten himself a new favourite, one that came as a surprise (to him at least). It even came to the point of becoming  _ a habit,  _ something he does when he sits idle, has nothing else to do.

 

Speaking of habits, Wakatoshi is a young man riddled with quirks; surprising, I know. His friend, Satori, always said that every word that he doesn’t speak is compensated with another unusual bit of personality. One of said habits is quite simple, yet he follows it strictly every day. Usually, Wakatoshi wakes up at exactly seven in the morning without an alarm;  **_horrible, I know._ ** However, today, he was denied his usual morning routine by a special someone, coincidentally no one other than the subject of his  _ newest _ habit.

 

A nervous glance to the digital clock on his nightstand.  _ Nine and thirty-six minutes in the morning. _ He had gotten an email yesterday about classes being cancelled today, but there’s still some leftover paranoia that said email was some kind of  _ fever dream.  _ Wakatoshi would’ve loved to get up at seven, but  _ someone _ kept him from doing so. A thick tuft of ginger hair, belonging to no other than  _ Shouyou Hinata, _ is resting on his bare chest, hot breath fanning across his skin. Shouyou managed to convince him to…  _ a little rendezvous _ last night, with the excuse that they both wouldn’t have class today and that they could sleep in. He can’t blame Shouyou for wanting to spend time with him, even if it’s “just” sex. They barely have time for each other with their classes and Wakatoshi’s additional part-time job.

 

His hand is carefully brought up, fingers tangling into fluffy red hair. However, after only a few moments, Shouyou moves in his sleep, grumbling as he moves away from Wakatoshi, curling in on himself. He can’t help himself but pout and huff in response to that. _The one time he gives his boyfriend random affections on his own accord_ ** _this happens._** To be fair, he should’ve expected something like that, because Shouyou is a pretty restless sleeper in comparison to Wakatoshi… well, that’s a _lie._ **Both of them are.** One time the shorter of the two ended up on the floor since a _certain someone_ kicked him out of bed during a nightmare. _At full force, mind you._

 

With great caution, Wakatoshi sits up and rubs his eyes, yawning while he does so. He’s still a bit tired from yesterday evening and the temptation to lay back down is strong, but he has a routine to keep. However, because he is Wakatoshi, he can’t keep himself from turning his head to gaze at his boyfriend, still all  _ lovestruck _ like it’s day one (they celebrated their six month anniversary last weekend) with his chin resting on his palm. A sleepy smile creeps its way onto his features. Eventually he has to avert his glance because the tips of his ears are starting to develop a deep red tint. 

 

And this is the exact moment where he can feel the pads of his fingers tingle, hands  _ itching _ to be put to good use. It takes him another moment of careful consideration to ever so gently open the drawer of his nightstand and slowly take out his sketchbook (and one of the many, many pencils scattered in between of old papers and other utensils;  _ moving out from home made him a bit unorganized).  _ Quietly, he shuffles in place, turning so he can catch a better look at his still sleeping boyfriend. Wakatoshi is no ordinary guy who simply takes a picture of cute moments;  _ he draws them. _ And his boyfriend is why this “habit” stuck to him in the first place. Fingers glide over pages with past sketches of various things till they reach a certain spot right in the middle of the sketchbook. 

 

Two pages, filled with drawings of Shouyou.  _ They're stress doodles.  _

 

Another small look into the sleeping bundle’s general direction is given before Wakatoshi decides to satisfy his unusual urge. Drawing his boyfriend came to be one of the more normal things in his routine. He does it when he feels sad, stressed or has nothing to do at all. Occasionally, he even doesn't realize that he's drawing Shouyou instead of working on an assignment, for example (he already used him as model for some class-related things too and it strokes the ginger’s ego every time). After finding a nice free spot, he already gets to work, sometimes glancing over to Shouyou in order to capture what he sees  _ perfectly.  _ Several minutes of concentrated silence pass but in the end, Wakatoshi has to stop living out his random burst of inspiration. The bundle beside him begins to move and his first reaction is to hastily shove his sketchbook back inside his nightstand.  _ That was close. _

 

Shouyou stretches with a groan, sheets sliding off his frame, which makes Wakatoshi avert his gaze again. _ He's so pretty (and naked).  _ How could he not draw him all the time when he got drop dead gorgeous after only another year of high school? 

 

Eyes flutter open, blinded by the morning sun’s rays, but once Shouyou registers Wakatoshi, a subtle smile makes its way onto his face. “Good morning.”, he hums in a tone as sweet as honey.  _ Wakatoshi could just melt right then and there.  _ “C’mere.”, the ginger adds in the same tone. To no surprise, that's what he does. When he lays back down, the other immediately clings to him, tucking Wakatoshi’s head beneath his chin. Now, this is a pretty cute thing Shouyou does. When it comes to cuddling, he puts himself into the more “dominant” position.  _ As in, he prefers to be the big spoon, for example. _ Wakatoshi doesn't mind at all, though it always looks rather ridiculous when they spoon.

 

“Did you sleep well?”, Wakatoshi asks. His words soon dissolve into a soft hum because fingers began to comb through his hair, nails gently scratching his scalp. He'd  _ kill _ to wake up every morning like this.

 

“Mhm~ and it was all thanks to you.”  _ Way to make him remember yesterday night. _ “I really, really needed that.”, Shouyou says with a low chuckle.  **_Way to make him blush._ ** “Anyway… what I also need is  _ breakfast.” _ It's almost as if his stomach takes that as a cue, because Wakatoshi can hear it growl  _ loudly.  _ Much to his dismay, his boyfriend tears away from him and sits on the edge of the bed, perfectly showcasing all those hickeys and bruises on his back from yesterday to him. He almost wants to reach out and make him stay in bed, but by the time he works up the courage to do so, Shouyou already got up.  _ Goddamnit.  _ “You can nap a little longer while I try to make something, yeah?”, he suggests while picking Wakatoshi’s shirt off the ground.  _ What's he doing with that. _

 

“If you'd like me to, b-but-” He can't even finish his sentence. Shouyou already slipped into his shirt, though it's more like a dress to him. “That's mine.”

 

“I know.” Oh, how could he forget that his boyfriend loves hoarding his clothes? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
